


Gartenparty

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Canon, Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 06, Slow Dancing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf einer Gartenparty kommen einige Dinge ins Rollen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gartenparty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Garden Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726085) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> 1) Dies ist die Welt aus „Changeling/Hilfe aus der Traumwelt (6/19)“, in der Jack ein Feuerwehrmann und Daniel ein Psychologe ist.  
> 2) Besten Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Saladscream für die englische Version und Arana für die deutsche.

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Frühsommertag und dieses war die „Herzlich Willkommen im 2. Leben“- Party für Bray und T, wie das farbenfrohe, von Kinderhand gemalte Banner, das zwischen zwei Bäumen gespannt war, verkündete. T hatte schon vor etlichen Wochen wieder seinen Dienst bei der Feuerwehr angetreten, aber Bray war erst kürzlich aus der Reha-Klinik entlassen worden. Deshalb hatten sie dieses große Barbecue geplant, um mit allen Freunden zu feiern, dass Brays Körper endlich die Spenderniere akzeptiert hatte und er wieder ein normales Leben führen konnte. Die gesamte Feuerwehr war eingeladen, ebenso Freunde und Familie. Sie füllten den großen Garten mit Gelächter, lebhaften Diskussionen und Kindergeschrei. Hämmernde Musik dröhnte aus der Stereoanlage, die sie in den Garten getragen hatten. 

Da Jack Bray und T schon seit so vielen Jahren kannte, waren ihm auch die meisten der Anwesenden bekannt. Er bewaffnete sich mit einem Bier und schlenderte ein wenig herum, sprach ein paar Worte mit Kollegen, die er noch am Morgen auf der Arbeit gesehen hatte und mit alten Freunden, die er zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder traf. Es gab in der Tat nur wenige Leute, denen Jack noch nie zuvor begegnet war und Shauna war nur zu bereit, ihm diese wenigen vorzustellen. 

So wie die alte Tante von T, mit der sie ihn gerade bekannt gemacht hatte. Jack wusste weder was er tun sollte, noch sagen sollte, noch wo er mit seinen Händen hin sollte, als sie ihm plötzlich auf beide Wangen einen herzhaften Kuss drückte. Dazu versicherte sie ihm, dass er sie an ihren verstorbenen Ehemann, den alten Schwerenöter, erinnern würde. Derselbe schurkische Blick eines Tunichtguts, aber außerordentlich gut aussehend. Sie tätschelte seine Wange und wiederholte: „Ein hübscher Kerl.“ Jack schluckte schwer, war völlig hilflos, und Shauna zog ihn lachend mit sich mit fort. 

„Sie ist nicht immer so schrecklich direkt“, entschuldigte sie die alte Dame. 

„Ist schon okay, wenn man mal über den ersten Schock drüber hinweg ist“, versicherte er ihr. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gab es in unserer Familie auch mal eine alte Großtante, die allen Leuten immer erzählte, wie fürchterlich sie in den neuen Kleidern aussahen. Sie war nicht richtig gemein, nur unangemessen ehrlich.“ 

Sam Carter näherte sich ihnen in großer Eile und unterbrach ihre Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten. „Jack, es tut mir Leid zu stören, aber hast du Cassie irgendwo gesehen? Janet hat sie schon überall gesucht und kann sie nicht finden.“ 

„Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen haben, war sie mit den Nachbarskindern unterwegs…“ Er zuckte bedauernd die Schultern, dass er nicht hilfreicher sein konnte. 

„Sie sind alle da runter gegangen.“ Shauna zeigte zum hinteren Ende des Gartens, der bereits in der einbrechenden Dämmerung versank. „Sie wollten sehen, ob noch Erdbeeren da sind. Aber ich wette, die müssen nicht mal rot sein, die essen sogar die grünen.“ 

„Dann werde ich sie besser mal da wegholen, ehe Janet das herausfindet. Danke.“ Sie eilte davon. 

„Janet ist manchmal etwas übervorsichtig mit Cassie“, erklärte Shauna. „Aber wer weiß, wie ich mal werde, wenn….“ Sie ließ den Rest ungesagt und lächelte glücklich. 

Jack zog die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen. „Soll das heißen…?“, fragte er begeistert. 

„Wir haben es noch niemanden gesagt, aber ja, ich bin schwanger.“ 

„Wow, wow, wow! Ich freue mich so für euch!“ Er hob sie hoch und wollte sie gerade ein bisschen herumschleudern, als er sich schlagartig besann und sie wieder auf dem Boden abstellte. „Das sollte ich jetzt lieber nicht tun.“ 

„Unsinn. Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank“, wies sie ihn zurecht. 

„Na schön.“ Er pflanzte ihr einen feuchten, fetten Kuss auf die Wange. „Das ist eine ganz tolle Neuigkeit. Ha! Dann wird Bray ja bald Großvater. Ich freue mich schon auf sein Gesicht, wenn ich ihn das erste Mal so anrede!“ Jack rieb sich die Hände in Vorfreude.

„Er wird schon eine passende Antwort parat haben, so wie ich ihn kenne.“ Sie hakte sich bei Jack ein und spazierte ein wenig mit ihm herum. „Aber jetzt erzähl mir doch mal…“ 

„Shauna?“ Dieses Mal war es Jonas Quinn, der sie unterbrach. „T möchte wissen, wo die anderen Burger und Würstchen sind. Er kann sie im Kühlschrank nicht finden.“ 

„Männer!“ Sie schüttelte abschätzig ihren Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. „Sag ihm, dass ich in einer Minute da bin.“ 

„Okay.“ Als sich Jonas umdrehte, um wieder loszurennen, rief Jack ihn noch einmal kurz zurück: „Probie!“ 

„Ja, Chief?“ 

„Und erinnere ihn daran, noch mehr Bier in den Kühlschrank zu stellen!“

Jonas strahlte. „Wird gemacht!“ Dann verschwand er wirklich. 

„Du nennst ihn immer noch `Probie´?“ 

„Jeder nennt ihn noch Probie. Vielleicht weil er so viel grinst und ein wenig naiv rüberkommt. Aber er ist ein guter Junge und ein ordentlicher Feuerwehrmann und deshalb ist dieser Name nicht böse gemeint, hoffe ich wenigstens. Außerdem scheint er nichts dagegen zu haben.“ 

„Gut.“ Sie nickte zustimmend und zusammen gingen sie zu einer der Bänke, auf der ein junger Mann alleine mit seinem Bier saß. „Bevor ich jetzt losgehe und die Burger suche, die bestimmt ganz vorne an im Kühlschrank liegen“, sie seufzte, „möchte ich dich noch jemandem vorstellen, der ein bisschen verloren wirkt, da er hier nur Janet, T, Bray und mich kennt.“ 

Verloren hätte O’Neill nicht unbedingt gesagt, denn er hatte den ganzen Abend schon versucht mit dem Mann, auf den sie jetzt zusteuerten, bekannt zu werden, da er ihm sofort aufgefallen war. Nicht nur, weil er einer der „Neuen“ war, sondern auch, weil er ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch fand – und das kam nicht allzu häufig bei ihm vor, er war eher der misstrauische Typ. Aber entweder war er selbst von jemandem in Beschlag gelegt worden, oder der Fremde war mit jemandem im Gespräch gewesen. Von daher nahm Jack eher an, dass er die relative Abgeschiedenheit dieser Bank extra gesucht hatte, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben. 

Shauna hielt vor dem Gast, auf den O’Neill schon so gespannt war, an. Der erhob sich bei ihrer Ankunft und sie fragte: „Daniel? Darf ich euch miteinander bekannt machen? Das hier ist Jack, ein sehr guter und sehr alter Freund von uns.“ Sie tätschelte Jacks Oberarm anerkennend. 

Jack sah sich diesen gut aussehenden Mann, dessen Alter man schlecht schätzen konnte, genauer an. Beige Hose, beiger Pulli und eine beige Jacke standen in direktem Kontrast zu den lebhaften blauen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern und dem fast schüchternen Lächeln, das er ihm jetzt zuwarf. 

„Jack, das hier ist Daniel, der uns auch ein guter Freund geworden ist in den letzten Monaten. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen, um eine Katastrophe zu vermeiden.“ Sie winkte über ihre Schulter zurück, als sie verschwand. 

„Welche Art von Katastrophe?“, fragte Daniel mit einem überraschten Blick. 

„Der arme T findet die Verpflegung für die hungrige Meute nicht“, lachte Jack. 

„Oh, ja. Das ist schlecht. Uh… wollen Sie sich setzen?“, fragte Daniel den älteren Mann, der eine Hand lässig in der Hosentasche seiner Jeans hatte, mit der anderen ein halbvolles Bier festhielt. 

„Sicher.“ 

Sie setzten sich und keiner der beiden wusste so ganz genau, wie sie das Gespräch beginnen sollten. Doch bevor das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unangenehm zu werden drohte, musste Daniel drei Mal hintereinander niesen. 

„Gesundheit. Haben Sie sich die Sommergrippe eingefangen, über die hier jeder redet?“, erkundigte sich Jack besorgt und glitt – fast unmerklich – ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite. 

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Er verzog ein wenig die Lippen, als er sah, dass Jack dennoch ein wenig weiter weg rutschte. „Keine Viren, es ist nicht ansteckend, sondern einfach nur ein Heuschnupfen.“ Er nieste noch einmal, wie um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen. „Und wenn Sie noch einen Zentimeter weiter nach links rutschen, fallen Sie in der nächsten Sekunde von der Bank.“ 

Jack grinste reuevoll. „Tut mir Leid.“ Heuschnupfen, nun, das klang nicht zu gefährlich und er setzte sich bequemer hin, kam auch wieder weiter in die Mitte der Bank. Dann zeigte er auf die Büsche, die den ganzen Garten einrahmten: „Kein Wunder, dass Sie immer niesen müssen, wenn Sie auf Gräser allergisch sind. Sie haben das frisch gemähte Gras einfach dort unter die Hecke geschoben.“ 

Daniel folgte der Richtung seines Fingers. „Ach du liebe Güte.“ Dann nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und mit einem kleinen belustigten Schnauben meinte er: „Danke, dass Sie mich auf die Quelle meiner Misere hingewiesen haben.“ 

„Gern geschehen.“

Daniel nieste erneut. „Mist.“ 

Als Daniel aber dennoch nicht fluchtartig aufsprang, streckte Jack seine lange Beine aus und erkundigte sich: „Haben Sie kein Spray?“ 

„Janet hat mich schon bis oben hin abgefüllt mit Anti-Allergika“, erwiderte Daniel. „Aber frisches Gras ist wirklich tödlich für mich.“ 

„Dann lassen Sie uns doch einfach ein bisschen herumgehen und einen besseren Platz suchen“, schlug Jack vor. 

Daniel, der genau das nicht vorgeschlagen hatte, aus Sorge, dass Jack dann vielleicht ganz schnell wieder verschwinden würde, nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Denn jetzt, wo er diesen interessanten Mann, der auf so kameradschaftlicher Basis mit dem Großteil der Gäste zu verkehren schien, endlich für sich hatte, wollte er ihn nicht so rasch wieder hergeben. 

Im Endeffekt entschieden sie sich dann für einen Platz nahe bei dem kleinen Gartenteich, so weit weg wie möglich von dem Gras, das erst noch Heu werden wollte. 

„Übrigens, wo haben Sie eigentlich das Bier her, das Sie da gerade trinken?“, erkundigte sich Jack. Er schaute mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der verdammt viel Neid enthielt, auf die Flasche, die Daniel in der Hand hielt. 

„Dieses hier?“ Daniel wedelte die Flasche aufreizend hin und her. „Das kauft T immer extra für mich. Er weiß genau, dass ich diese traurige Entschuldigung, die sich Bier nennt“, er machte eine abschätzige Bewegung mit seiner Flasche in Richtung auf Jacks Flasche, „überhaupt nicht mag. Und deshalb…“ 

„Werden Sie mir verraten, wo er es versteckt?“, fragte Jack verschwörerisch und das belustigte Glitzern in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen. 

Daniel warf ihm einen betont nachdenklichen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille zu. „Das kommt darauf an. Trinken Sie viel?“, erkundigte er sich, so als hätte er seine Frage sehr gut bedacht. 

„Nein.“ Jack ging auf das Spielchen ein und schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. Ehm… Moment mal, dieser Blick – sollte Daniel etwa mit ihm flirten? 

„Aber ist die Feuerwehr nicht dafür bekannt, dass sie laufend `einen Brand löschen´ will?“ 

Daniels ausdrucksstarke Hände unterstrichen jedes seiner Worte und das Lächeln… Yep, Jack war jetzt überzeugt, dass das ein Flirtversuch war und deshalb wollte er mal großzügig darüber hinwegsehen, dass das Wortspiel mehr als lausig gewesen war. 

„Solche Brände nicht“, versicherte er.

„Na gut. Dann werde ich in diesem Fall mal eine Ausnahme machen und Ihnen verraten, dass er es nicht im Kühlschrank sondern im Keller aufbewahrt“, antwortete Daniel großzügig. 

„Sie sind ein wahrer Freund“, stellte Jack fest. 

Sie grinsten sich an. 

„Woher kennen Sie übrigens T und Bray?“

„Wir sind beruflich gestartet, aber es hat sich über die Zeit hinweg dann entwickelt.“ 

„Was machen Sie?“ 

Da war die unausweichliche Frage. „Ich bin Psychologe“, antwortete Daniel und wartete auf Jacks Reaktion. Nicht immer waren die Leute gerade begeistert davon, einen Seelenklempner kennen zu lernen. Sie fühlten sich manchmal unwohl in seiner Gegenwart. So, als ob er sie ununterbrochen auf dem Prüfstand hätte, was natürlich Unsinn war. 

„Gott! Ich bin so ein Idiot! Natürlich, Dr. Daniel Jackson, stimmt’s?“ Jack setzte sich aufrecht hin und klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand hörbar vor die Stirn. Der Wunderdoktor, wenn man seiner Ex glauben durfte. Denn Dr. Jackson war einfühlsam – was er nicht war –, hörte zu – was er nicht tat –, nahm sie ernst… etc… etc… Und jetzt saß dieses Vorbild für die ganze Männerwelt vor ihm. 

„Ja, der bin ich“, erwiderte Daniel, ihm war seine leichte Verwirrung anzuhören. 

„Bah, bis zu dieser Sekunde habe ich einfach nicht richtig geschaltet. Und dabei war ich es ja sogar, der Sie T empfohlen hat.“ 

„Sie wussten also nicht…?“, versuchte Daniel eine halbherzige Frage und schaute Jack mit großen blauen Augen an. 

„Nein. Irgendwie habe ich Sie mir viel älter vorgestellt. Mehr so wie Dr. McKanzie.“ Verdammt, Quacksalber hatten nicht so gut auszusehen und man alberte oder flirtete mit ihnen auch nicht herum. „Sie wussten gleich, wer ich war, nicht wahr?“, fragte Jack mit einem leicht aggressiven Unterton. 

„Nun, es gibt ja nicht gerade Heerscharen von Jacks in T’s Leben, die von sich behaupten können langjährige Freunde zu sein. Außerdem habe ich gehört, wie Quinn Sie `Chief` genannt hat. Von daher…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Darüber hinaus hatte Sara ihm Photos von ihrem Ex gezeigt – welche ihm nicht gerecht wurden. Seine Augen waren viel wärmer, selbst wenn er, wie jetzt im Moment gerade, ganz schön stinkig war. 

Jack schäumte innerlich. Klar, Dr. Jackson hatte natürlich sofort eins und eins zusammen gezählt, nur er hatte mal wieder auf der Leitung gestanden. Na klasse. Der Seelenklempner seiner Ex-Frau und er hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Okay, er hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, aber bei dem Namen hätte es ja auch mal bei ihm klingeln können, denn wie viele Daniels kannte er? 

Jack fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt und so schimpfte er: „Sie haben mich ein Vermögen gekostet! Fast ein Jahr lang habe ich regelmäßig Ihre Rechnungen bezahlen müssen! Hey, ich denke, damit habe ich das Auto bezahlt, dass Sie gerade fahren!“, fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu. 

„Das glaube ich nicht. Es ist ein sehr alter Honda und ich denke nicht, dass Sie wirklich für diese unzuverlässige Schrottkiste verantwortlich sein wollen. Außerdem ist das…“, er rechnete kurz nach, „schon sechs oder sieben Jahre her.“ 

„Sechs.“ Sechs lange Jahre schon, dass er mit Sara diese ziemlich schmutzige Scheidung durchgezogen hatte. Und plötzlich wurde Jack bewusst, dass dieser Mann ihm gegenüber wahrscheinlich alles darüber wusste. Jedes noch so kleine Detail kannte. Und Sara hatte mit Sicherheit kein gutes Haar an ihm gelassen, hatte bestimmt jede noch so kleine, schmutzige Angelegenheit mit ihm durchgekaut. Mit einem höhnischen, hilflosen Lachen musste Jack denken, dass dieser Mann, den er erst vor einer halben Stunde kennen gelernt hatte, bereits sogar wusste, wie er im Bett war und was da seine Vorlieben waren. Scheiße. Jack hatte sich selten so bloßgestellt und verletzlich gefühlt. Er kickte mit seiner Fußspitze ein paar Steinchen in den Teich und lauschte dem leisen Platschen nach.

Daniel schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das alte Spielchen. Hier gewährte ihm mal wieder jemand nicht das Recht, auch noch etwas anderes als nur sein Beruf zu sein. Er hatte genau den Moment mitbekommen, in dem er aufgehörte hatte, für Jack „Daniel“ zu sein und zu „Dr. Jackson“ geworden war. Mist. Und in diesem Fall war es ganz besonders schlimm, denn natürlich wusste er Dinge über Jack, die der ihm freiwillig wahrscheinlich nie erzählt hätte. 

„Jack…“ 

Im selben Moment, als er zu sprechen begann, unterbrach ihn Jack und fragte hämisch an: „Und? Haben Sie sich den Ehebrecher so vorgestellt? Entspreche ich Ihren Erwartungen, Dr. Jackson? Mit Sicherheit hat Sara Ihnen doch von dem langbeinigen, langhaarigen Flittchen erzählt, oder?“ 

„Stopp, Jack! Ich bin nicht der einzige, der von ihr weiß. Wahrscheinlich weiß das die halbe Feuerwehr.“ 

„Sie hat ja auch mit der halben Feuerwehr geschlafen!“, rief Jack aufgebracht. 

„Und warum sind Sie dann so wütend auf mich?“ 

„Ich bin nicht wütend! Ich kann nur diesen ganzen Psychologen-Scheiß nicht ausstehen! Sie wissen alles über mich! Alles!“ 

Jack holte hektisch tief Luft. Ja, das Verrückte war, wenn dieser Mann so gut war, wie Sara immer behauptet hatte, dann wusste er wahrscheinlich sogar besser als Jack selbst, was seine Beweggründe gewesen waren, warum er so gehandelt hatte, wie er gehandelt hatte. 

„Ich weiß nur das, was Ihre Ex-Frau mir erzählt. In der Färbung, in der es Ihre Ex-Frau mir erzählt hat. Und natürlich den üblichen Klatsch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“ 

„Na echt super-klasse! Und das soll mich jetzt irgendwie beruhigen?“ 

Und plötzlich hatte Jack wieder ihren letzten Streit, nein, ihre ganze Kette von Streitereien vor Augen. All das Herumgebrülle und das eisige Anschweigen, all die Weinkrämpfe Saras und sein Türenknallen. All die bitterbösen Worte und Anschuldigungen, die gefallen waren, und die, weil sie sich so gut kannten, auch entsprechend wehgetan hatten. Jeder von ihnen beiden hatte zum Schluss unter die Gürtellinie gezielt und dem anderen Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, von denen Jack im Nachhinein gerne welche zurückgenommen, oder wenigstens den Tonfall geändert hätte. 

Daniel drehte sich auf der Bank etwas zur Seite, um Jack in der wachsenden Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können. „Jack, ich vermag in den meisten Fällen schon zu unterscheiden, was wahr ist und was mir jemand sagt, um den Fehler und die Schuld nicht bei sich selbst suchen zu müssen. Es mag Ihnen wie eine abgedroschene Phrase vorkommen, aber zu einer Scheidung gehören immer zwei. Ihr Fremdgehen mag zwar das auslösende Moment für die Trennung gewesen sein, es war mit Sicherheit aber nicht der einzige Grund.“ 

Nein, das war es mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Es hatte sich zusammengebraut, langsam aber unausweichlich, über die Monate und Jahre hinweg. Sara hatte nie ganz verstanden, warum er bei der Sondereinheit der Feuerwehr blieb, die immer die gefährlichsten Jobs bekam, er hatte nicht darüber reden wollen. Sie hatten sich Stückchen für Stückchen auseinander gelebt. Im Grunde hatten sie über belanglose Dinge gestritten, nur in ihrer Häufung waren sie immer bedrückender geworden. Dann war auch langsam aber sicher die Toleranz erloschen. In den letzten Monaten ihrer Ehe war jede winzige Kleinigkeit, über die sie sonst hinweg gesehen hatten, zu einem Streitpunkt geworden. Schmutzige Socken, zweiminütige Verspätungen und ein angebranntes Steak hatten zu völlig unangemessenen Grundsatzdiskussionen geführt. Sie waren beide in ihren Beruf geflüchtet – und Jack noch dazu in die Arme dieser unkomplizierten Frau, die von ihm zur Abwechslung mal nichts als Sex wollte, etwas das Sara ihm schon seit Monaten verweigert hatte. 

Aber auch das wusste Dr. Jackson ja auch alles schon längst. Alles ohne Ausnahme. Jack seufzte tief auf und drückte den Handballen direkt oberhalb der Nasenwurzel fest auf die Stirn, um die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen zu verscheuchen. Klar, Dr. Jackson war ein Psychologe und es war seine Aufgabe, sich solche Sachen anzuhören. Aber das zu wissen machte es auch nicht besser, wenn er direkt neben einem saß! Shit. Shit. Shit. Das Wort konnte man in diesem Zusammenhang gar nicht oft genug denken.

Langsam verwandelten sich seine Scham und sein Unbehagen in Trotz und Wut. Sara hatte also lustig alles ausgeplaudert, was es zu wissen galt? Na schön! Er würde sich jedenfalls nicht dafür schämen! Das wäre ja noch schöner! Und so überlegte er, womit er die Professionalität des Mannes vor ihm wenigstens ein bisschen erschüttern konnte. Und noch ehe sein Hirn sich ganz mit dem Mund über das weitere Vorgehen geeinigt hatte, platzte es schon aus ihm heraus: „Hat Sie Ihnen auch erzählt, dass ich vor der Hochzeit zwei männliche Liebhaber hatte?“ 

Scheiße, na das war ja ganz super rüber gekommen. Aber dieser Punkt nagte an ihm schon seit Jahren. Er konnte es sich immer noch nicht verzeihen, dass er so blöd gewesen war und ihr das gesagt hatte, denn das war mit einer der Hauptpunkte, mit denen sie ihn später versucht hatte zu treffen. 

„Ja.“ Daniel fand es bezeichnend, dass Jack ausgerechnet diese Sache ausgesucht hatte, um ihn herauszufordern. Es war also davon auszugehen, dass das der Punkt war, der ihm das meiste Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Das Einzige, was Daniel nicht wusste, war, ob Jack die Erfahrungen mit den Männern bereute oder nur die Tatsache, dass er es Sara gebeichtet hatte. Er beschloss, Jack die Sache einfacher zu machen und fuhr fort: „Aber wo ist das Problem? Ich hatte, als ich noch ziemlich jung war, auch mal zwei weibliche Freundinnen.“

Jack verdaute den Satz einen Moment. „Aha.“

„Ja.“ Daniel hob ein Steinchen auf und warf es in den kleinen Teich.

„Jetzt nicht mehr?“ 

„Nein.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Jack das Gesagte verdauen und seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen.

Jack räusperte sich. „Eh, gar nicht mehr?“ Er schaute zweifelnd drein. „Ich meine… haben Sie jetzt nur noch männliche Freunde, oder gar nicht mehr wie in… irgend so einem merkwürdigen, esoterischen Mönchskult?“ 

Daniel lachte. „Nein, ich bin kein esoterischer Mönch. Ich bin schlicht und einfach schwul.“ Er wusste, dass er Jack auch etwas von sich erzählen musste, damit sich die Ungleichheit wieder ein wenig verschob. Er war im Laufe der Jahre mit seiner Sexualität halbwegs ins Reine gekommen, die meisten seiner Freunde wussten es sowieso, so dass er jetzt relativ unbefangen darüber sprechen konnte. Wenngleich immer die Angst vor der plötzlichen Zurückweisung blieb. In Jacks Fall hätte ihm das sehr Leid getan, aber er hoffte, dass er bei der Vorgeschichte nicht allzu engstirnig reagieren würde. 

„Mhm. Okay.“ Das Konzept verstand Jack jedenfalls besser als das Ding mit den Mönchen. 

„Obwohl…“ Daniel breitete die Hände in einer zögerlichen Geste aus. 

Jack horchte auf und bewunderte mal wieder die langen, schlanken Finger. 

„So lange, wie ich jetzt schon solo bin, könnte das mit dem Mönch auch bald hinkommen.“ 

Jack nickte und stieß ein zustimmendes Schnauben aus. „Wem sagen Sie das? Da sind Sie nicht der Einzige“, seufzte er voller Sympathie. 

Daniel war sehr erfreut, dass Jack ihn jetzt nicht mehr so anschaute, als würde er die ganze Zeit ein Vergrößerungsglas auf ihn richten, um seine Fehler besser sehen zu können. So gab er dem Ganzen noch einen Schubs in die komische Richtung, hob seine rechte Hand und meinte ebenfalls mit einem tiefen Seufzen: „Mein zur Zeit bester Freund.“ 

„Shit! Daniel!“ Jack musste wider Willen lachen. „Das ist nicht witzig.“ 

„Nein, ist es nicht. Eher traurig“, nickte Daniel ernst, seine Augen lachten aber so spitzbübisch, dass Jack schon wieder grinsen musste. 

Dann ging ihm auf, dass es das erste Mal seit sechs Jahren war, dass er im Zusammenhang mit seiner Scheidung gelacht hatte. Dass er nicht verbittert war, oder dass jemand ihn wie mit Glacé-Handschuhen anfasste, wenn dieses Thema zur Sprache kam, oder noch schlimmer, es gleich als Tabu behandelte. Sondern Daniel hatte mit seinem – miesen, billigen – Witzchen erreicht, dass die Perspektive gerade gerückt worden war. Es war nicht vergessen, würde es wohl nie sein, aber zum ersten Mal schien es ihm plötzlich wie ein bedauerliches aber doch recht alltägliches Ereignis. Er war bei Gott nicht der Einzige, dessen Ehe nicht gehalten hatte. 

Als hätte Daniel etwas von seinen Gedankengängen geahnt, meinte er: „Es ist jetzt sechs Jahre her – Zeit es loszulassen. Sie sollten nicht…“

„Eh, eh! Daniel! Noch so ein plattes Klischee und ich nenne Sie wieder `Dr. Jackson´!“, drohte Jack und wackelte mit seinem Zeigefinger. „Das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?“

„Oh.“ Für einen Augenblick schaute Daniel tatsächlich schuldbewusst drein, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung.“ 

„Kein weiterer Psychokram, okay?“ 

„Ich lasse mich manchmal etwas hinreißen“, er grinste ein wenig verlegen. „Aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen: ich habe nicht damit angefangen. Das waren Sie. Kaum dass Sie hörten, dass ich Psychologe bin, haben Sie…“ 

„Sie sind nicht irgendein Psychologe, Sie sind der, der alle meine Geheimnisse kennt!“, rief Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber es klang längst nicht mehr so bitter wie zu Beginn, fast eher, als hätte er sich inzwischen damit arrangiert. 

„Sechs Jahre alte Geheimnisse – pah!“ Daniel fegte die Indiskretionen mit einer Handbewegung fort. 

Abwägend schaute Jack ihn an, dann lächelte er leicht. Ja, Daniel hatte wirklich eine erfrischende Art, die Dinge aus dem richtigen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Er beschloss ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. „Na schön. Fangen wir noch mal von vorne an.“ Er streckte Daniel seine Hand entgegen und meinte: „Hi, ich bin Jack.“ 

„Freut mich. Ich bin Daniel“, ging Daniel auf das Friedensangebot ein. 

„Und ich brauche jetzt dringend ein neues Bier“, sagte Jack und drehte die Bierflasche auf den Kopf, so dass Daniel sah, dass da nur noch Tropfen drin waren. „Zeigen Sie mir, wo T das gute Zeug versteckt?“ 

„Gehen wir.“ 

Auf dem Weg zum Haus sprachen sie – ganz männlich unverbindlich – über Hockey, Autos und was ein gutes Bier ausmacht. Daniel zeigte Jack den Keller. Er selbst nahm lieber einen Orangensaft und erklärte Jack, dass er nicht so ganz viel Alkohol vertrüge. Als sie das Haus wieder verließen, wurde Daniel von Janet, die an derselben Klinik wie er beschäftigt war, in ein Gespräch gezogen und Jack wurde ziemlich überschwänglich und mit etlichen Küsschen von einer attraktiven, dunkelhaarigen Frau begrüßt, die ihn sogleich mit sich fortzog. 

Daniel schaute ihnen nach, schmachtete einen Moment Jacks knackigem Hintern in der engen Jeans hinterher. Aber dann hieß es zurück zur Normalität. Er zwang sich, sich auf das Gespräch mit Janet zu konzentrieren und ließ gleichzeitig seine Gedanken wandern. Vielleicht hätte er Jack doch nicht so mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung überfallen sollen? Aber dann sagte er sich, dass es auch nichts nützte mit verdeckten Karten zu spielen. Er nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass Jack jetzt von der Frau auf die mit vielen bunten Lampions erhellte Tanzfläche gezogen wurde und gar nicht so unmusikalisch über die Terrasse hüpfte. 

„…findest du das nicht auch, Daniel?“, erkundigte sich Janet mit einem warmen Lächeln. 

Sein Hirn sortierte rasch die letzten Worte, die es in seinen Kopf geschafft hatten und das waren `T´ und `Baby´ und so konnte er mit voller Überzeugung sagen: „Ich freue mich für die beiden.“ 

Janet nickte und dann meinte sie unvermittelt, ihr Blick jetzt auf Jack und seine Partnerin gerichtet: „Ihr Name ist Kelly. Arbeitet beim Bürgermeister. Keine Ahnung, ob das was Ernstes ist. Manchmal glaube ich, sie ist interessierter als er.“ 

„Ich…ich…“ 

„Du, du kannst die Augen nicht von ihm lassen“, meinte Janet und gab ihm einen kleinen, liebevollen Schubs gegen den Oberarm. 

„Verflixt, Janet, wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Das war mehr eine Sprechstunde, denn eine Unterhaltung, die wir hatten. Ich meine…“ 

Janet durchschaute mühelos, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war und unterbrach ihn. „Daniel, versuch es doch einfach. Nur, ob du auch Erfolg haben wirst, das kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen.“ Sie legte in einer schwesterlichen Geste ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es wird zwar immer wieder mal gemunkelt, dass er auch für das andere Team spielt, aber niemand weiß etwas Genaues. Du weißt ja selbst am besten, wie tratschsüchtig die Leute so sind.“ 

Daniel ging auf, dass auch er nichts Genaues wusste, trotz all der Sachen, die er über Jack erfahren hatte, denn Jack hatte betont, dass es „vor seiner Hochzeit“ gewesen wäre. Wie er heute dazu stand? Daniel hatte keine Ahnung. 

Er beobachtete Jack und Kelly genau, und trotz der recht lauten Musik schienen sie eine angeregte Unterhaltung zu führen. Als das sehr rockige Stück durch einen älteren Schlager abgelöst wurde, zog Jack Kelly in eine engere Tanzhaltung. Zu Daniels Erleichterung benahmen sie sich nicht gerade wie Verliebte, sondern plauderten auch jetzt munter weiter. Dennoch drehte er der Tanzfläche bewusst den Rücken zu und besprach mit Janet noch ein paar Sachen aus der Klinik, fragte sie noch nach ein paar Patienten. 

Jack hatte ein paar Neuigkeiten mit Kelly ausgetauscht und plötzlich sah er bei einer Drehung den jungen Psychologen mit Janet am Rande der Tanzfläche stehen. Und genauso plötzlich durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, dass er mit ihm unbedingt mal einen Termin zum Kaffeetrinken oder zu einem Bier ausmachen sollte. Hoffentlich verschwand Daniel nicht, während er hier noch tanzte. Dann musste Jack innerlich grinsen, Daniel war nicht Cinderella. Selbst wenn er jetzt plötzlich in die Nacht verschwand, wusste er ja, wo er arbeitete und könnte ihn jederzeit im Krankenhaus wieder finden. 

Einen Tanz später raste ein noch verrückterer Gedanke durch seinen Kopf: was würde wohl passieren, wenn er Daniel zum Tanzen auffordern würde? Verdammt, früher, in seiner recht wilden Jugend, hatte er es durchaus verstanden, eine Party aufzumischen! Es hatte Spaß gemacht. War er wirklich schon so alt geworden, dass er jetzt vor ein bisschen Gerede auf einmal Angst hatte? Der rebellische Teil in ihm würde schrecklich gerne die Reaktion der anderen Gäste sehen, der Teil, der schon erwachsen war, riet ihm davon ab. Es war ihm schon bewusst, dass es seit seiner Scheidung immer mal wieder Gerüchte über ihn gegeben hatte. Er würde seine Großmutter verwetten, dass Sara nicht nur mit Daniel über seine „Freunde“ gesprochen hatte, sondern auch mit irgendwelchen guten Freundinnen. Was wäre es da für ein gefundenes Fressen, wenn er wenig Öl in die Flammen gösse! Es reizte ihn ungemein. 

Als Kelly sich am Ende des Tanzes entschuldigte, da sie mal zur Toilette musste, stand es für Jack fest, was er als nächstes tun wollte. 

„Daniel, da kommt jemand sehr zielstrebig auf uns zu!“, wisperte Janet drängend, als sie sich Jack unter Einsatz seiner Ellbogen seinen Weg in ihre Richtung bahnen sah. 

Daniel drehte sich um. „Wahrscheinlich will er mit dir tanzen“, schlussfolgerte er. 

Doch Jack streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und fragte: „Daniel?“ 

„Ich?“ Daniel warf Janet einen fragenden Blick zu, um zu sehen, was sie davon hielt. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. 

„Nur wenn du dich traust“, meinte Jack herausfordernd und hielt ihm immer noch die Hand hin. 

Es war also seine Entscheidung, musste Daniel denken. Mit einem raschen Blick stellte er fest, dass keine gleichgeschlechtlichen Paare auf der Tanzfläche waren. Nun, er kannte hier nur Leute, die sowieso wussten, dass er schwul war. Es war also ein wesentlich größerer Schritt für Jack als für ihn. Und falls er einwilligte, würde sowieso niemand auf ihn achten, sondern die Aufmerksamkeit würde sich vorrangig auf Jack richten. Einen Moment knabberte er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Es war doch genau das, was er wollte! Mit einem Lächeln ergriff er Jacks Hand. „Gern.“ 

Jack zog Daniel mit sich auf die Tanzfläche und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe die Paare drum herum feststellten, wer da miteinander tanzte. Es gab zwar einige überraschte Ausrufe, ein paar Leute kicherten, aber niemand äußerte etwas wirklich Abfälliges. Ob sie es dachten, konnte Jack natürlich nicht sagen. T jedenfalls, der Jonas den Grill überlassen hatte, um mit Shauna zu tanzen, nickte ihm anerkennend zu. 

Mit einem schrillen Gequietsche wechselte die Musik schlagartig von schnell zu langsam und die beiden Männer grinsten sich an. 

„Janet oder Bray?“, fragte Jack, der mit dem Rücken zur Musikanlage stand. 

„Janet.“ 

„Bereit, ihr was für’s Geld zu bieten?“ Jack schlang einen Arm um Daniels Taille. Er zog ihn näher an sich heran und Daniel kam ohne zu zögern.

„Okay.“ Und mit einem „Daumen-hoch“ Zeichen in Janets Richtung und einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen verschränkte Daniel seine Hände in Jacks Nacken. Jacks zweite Hand legte sich warm auf sein Schulterblatt. 

In den ersten Minuten redeten sie kaum, denn sie waren sich der interessierten Blicke nur allzu bewusst. Aber jede Neuigkeit wurde einmal alt und so entspannten sie sich, als die forschenden Blicke seltener wurden. 

Nach einem weiteren Moment sagte Daniel: „Danke, dass du mich gefragt hast.“ Er strahlte Jack glücklich an. 

„Ummm…“ Jack musste einmal tief Luft holen, als er diesen Blick so voller Vertrauen und ehrlichem Vergnügen auf sich ruhen sah; und plötzlich wurde es ihm klar, dass das hier für Daniel niemals ein Scherz oder ein „Wie-mische-ich-die-Verwandtschaft-auf“ Streich gewesen war.  
Wow!  
Für eine Sekunde fühlte er Panik – das war mehr Verantwortung, die auf ihm ruhte, als er im Moment haben wollte. Plötzlich war Jack klar, dass er sich entscheiden musste, was er wirklich von Daniel und mit Daniel wollte oder er würde ihn ungewollt sehr verletzen. 

Einen Tanz – den man womöglich noch mit Gelächter und ein paar witzigen Worten begleitete – das konnte man als Scherz abtun, aber mehr? Wenn er mehr als einen Tanz mit Daniel machen würde, dann wäre das in gewisser Weise auch eine öffentliche Bestätigung seiner sexuellen Vorliebe.

Sein Blick traf auf Daniels und der jüngere Mann sagte sanft: „Wir können jederzeit aufhören, wenn du möchtest.“ 

„Liest du schon wieder meine Gedanken, Doc?“, grummelte Jack. 

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem Zwinkern. 

Gott, Jack hasste solche schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen. Für einen Moment war er drauf und dran, den leichten Weg zu gehen. Keine Komplikationen, keine Erklärungen. Sie könnten nur Freunde sein und langsam anfangen, einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass es eine gewisse Zeitspanne gäbe, in der er seine anderen Freunde mit Halbwahrheiten abspeisen müsste. Wenn er jetzt allen klarmachte, es wäre alles nur ein Scherz gewesen, dann müsste er das womöglich in ein paar Wochen widerrufen und die ganze Erklärerei ging von vorne los. Shit.  
Sah ganz so aus, als wäre an dem Spruch: „Erst denken, dann handeln“, doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit dran. Er hätte besser mal auf seine Mutter gehört! 

Das war doch verrückt, im Beruf konnte er das so gut, da würde er nie in eine Gefahrensituation hineingehen, ohne nicht vorher alle Parameter gecheckt und alle Optionen durchgespielt zu haben. Aber privat? Da war er ein hoffnungsloser Fall. 

Jack hatte sich immer noch zu keiner Entscheidung durchgerungen als das Lied endete und Daniel mit einem weiteren „Danke“ die Tanzfläche verlassen wollte. 

In diesem Moment sprang ein Schalter in Jack um, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie wenig Daniel für sich erhofft hatte, mit wie wenig er schon zufrieden gewesen wäre. Und auf einmal verspürte er den überwältigenden Wunsch, Daniel mehr zu geben, noch so viel mehr zu geben und ihm zu zeigen, dass es vielleicht als Neckerei für die Gäste begonnen hatte, ihm aber ebenfalls mehr als nur das bedeutete. Mit einem festen Griff an Daniels Arm hinderte er ihn daran, sich von ihm zu entfernen und zog ihn stattdessen fest in seine Arme. Legte die Hände nicht nur locker auf Daniels Körper, sondern ließ es eine wirkliche Umarmung werden, so eng, dass er die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, spüren konnte. 

Er erlaubte auch sich zum ersten Mal wirklich daran zu denken, was sich ihm hier für eine Möglichkeit eröffnete. Und er mochte, was sich ihm hier bot. Mochte es sehr, daran zu denken, dass sie Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, spürte ein Kribbeln, wenn er sich vorstellte, wieder einmal einen männlichen Körper zu erforschen und zu genießen. Spürte einen ersten Schauder der Vorfreude durch seinen Körper rieseln, als Daniels Hände sanft über seinen Rücken glitten. 

Als Jack ihn festgehalten hatte, war Daniel im ersten Moment sehr erstaunt gewesen, denn er hatte nicht übersehen können, dass Jack schon eine Minute, nachdem er ihn aufgefordert hatte, von seiner eigenen Entscheidung, seinem eigenen Mut, überrascht gewesen war. Dass ihm eine Minute zu spät aufgefallen war, welche Konsequenzen das haben konnte. Nun aber, da Jack für sich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ließ es auch Daniel zu, dass in ihm lange nicht gekannte Gefühle wieder die Oberhand gewannen. 

Seine Finger wanderten erkundend über Jacks Schultern, Jacks Arme und dann auf seinen Rücken. Er fuhr die starken, trainierten Muskeln nach, die zeigten, dass Jack nicht nur einen Schreibtischjob hatte. Er atmete an Jacks Hals das Aftershave ein und presste seine Wange an Jacks Wange. Rieb mit seine Bartstoppeln an Jacks ebenfalls stoppeligem Kinn und Wangen entlang, das leicht Kratzige ganz bewusst suchend und genießend. 

„Nicht so zart wie’n Baby-Popo“, meinte Jack mit weicher Stimme und der Lufthauch, der Daniel beim Sprechen traf, war wie eine Liebkosung und stand im starken Kontrast zu dem flapsigen Kommentar. 

„Perfekt“, erwiderte Daniel. 

Und Jack musste ihm Recht geben. Der Moment schien wirklich ziemlich perfekt. Ein warmer Sommerabend, einschmeichelnde Musik, Halbdunkel. Hände, die streichelnd, erkundend, über seinen Rücken glitten und warmer Atem an seiner Halsbeuge. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Für ein paar Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor sich seine Lippen auf Daniels legten. Denn in Daniels Augen hatte er nicht nur Zustimmung, sondern vor allem auch Hunger gelesen, der ihm in dieser Intensität eine Welle von Erregung über das Rückgrat jagte. Ein Prickeln, das in seinem Nacken begann und von Daniels Händen weiter angefacht wurde. Doch als seine Lippen jetzt auf Daniels trafen, verlagerte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort. 

Es war dunkel, aber nicht so dunkel, dass man nicht sehen würde, wenn Jack ihn jetzt küsste, war das erste, das Daniel durch den Kopf schoss, als Jacks Lippen seine hauchzart berührten. Aber nur für einen Moment war er zögerlich, dann hatte dieser erste Kontakt wohl eine Rückkopplung zu Jacks Empfindungen gehabt, und mit einem leisen Stöhnen leckte er über Daniels Unterlippe. Sofort darauf spürte Daniel Zähne, die knabbernd den Weg der Zunge verfolgten. Der rasche Wechsel zwischen angedeuteter Kraft und weicher Nachgiebigkeit ließ Daniel nach Luft schnappen. 

Und dieses rasche Atmen wiederum ließ Jack den Kuss vertiefen. Seine Zunge drang in Daniels Mund vor und traf sofort auf Daniels ebenso eifrige Zunge. Der Kuss war weder zögerlich noch unbeholfen sondern gierig und sehr feucht. Folgte keinem Konzept. Beide wollten die Oberhand gewinnen und gleichzeitig nachgeben. Die Zähne klickten aufeinander, Daniel ließ ein Halblachen hören, dass von Jack gleich wieder geschluckt wurde und in ein Stöhnen überging. 

Jack spürte, wie sein Schwanz bei jedem Ton, den Daniel machte, noch ein wenig härter wurde. Doch erst als Daniel mit dem nächsten Vorstoß seiner Zunge in Jacks Mund auch ihre Unterkörper ganz eng zusammen brachte und er fühlte, dass Daniel mindestens schon ebenso erregt war wie er, gestattete er sich, sich gegen Daniels Oberschenkel zu pressen und zu reiben. Shit, wie hatte er das vermisst, die Erregung eines anderen Mannes zu spüren, das wurde ihm in diesem Moment so richtig klar. Die klaren Signale der gegenseitigen Anziehung zu spüren, mit einem leichten Vorbringen der Hüften noch zu verstärken. Feste Muskeln unter seine Finger zu spüren, harte, nicht weiche Formen zu erfühlen. Erinnerungen flammten auf und verstärkten seine Begierde. 

Daniel dachte nicht mehr so ganz viel, beglückwünschte sich nur, dass er diese Party, auf die er im Vorfeld so gar keine rechte Lust gehabt hatte und zu der er mehr aus Konvention hingegangen war, nicht unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand abgesagt hatte. Denn dann würden ihn jetzt nicht zwei starke Hände auf seinem Hintern fest gegen einen durchtrainierten Körper drücken. Dann riebe nicht seine fast schmerzhafte Erektion gerade gegen Jacks Gegenpart. Daniel veränderte ein wenig den Winkel, so dass jetzt schon kleinste Bewegungen reichten, um sie auf ganz Länge aneinander entlang gleiten zu lassen. Er tarnte es mit dem Takt der Musik, aber beiden war klar, dass die Musik nur der willkommene Vorwand war. 

Der beschleunigte, stoßweise Atem war das beste Indiz. Jack merkte selbst, dass er inzwischen weit atemloser klang, als wenn er bei einem Einsatz zum Feuerwehrwagen raste. Seine Hände fanden den Rand von Daniels locker fallendem Pulli und er schob eine Hand darunter, legte sie direkt auf Daniels nackten Rücken, Daniels kühle, von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckte Haut. Er nahm mit großer Genugtuung das Zittern zur Kenntnis, das diesen Vorstoß begleitete. 

Als Daniel Jacks Finger spürte, blieb er für einen Moment bewegungslos stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete rasch und heftig gegen die überwältige Welle von Begehren an, die ihn überschwemmte. Er sog um Atem ringend die Luft ein und Jack jagte dieses Keuchen einen Strahl von Hitze durch den Körper. Seine Finger verkrampften sich auf Daniels Pobacken und dieser flüsterte überwältigt: „Jack!“ 

„Oh, Scheiße!“, wisperte Jack zurück und kämpfte um seine Beherrschung, kämpfte gegen das überwältigende Verlangen an, hier und jetzt auf der Tanzfläche einfach seine Hüften gegen Daniels zu hämmern. Für einen Augenblick fürchtete er, dass es ihm jetzt und hier käme, fürchtete er, Daniels Zittern könnte genau das bedeuten. Und gerade als er fatalistisch dachte „Scheiß drauf, was soll’s!“, riss ihn gnädigerweise ein plötzlicher Schlagzeugwirbel und ein lautes Gitarrensolo vom drohenden Abgrund und aus seiner Stimmung. 

Lauter, harter Rock dröhnte über die Tanzfläche und brachte auch Daniels Kopf schlagartig nach oben. Sie schauten sich in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung, Amüsement und einem Hauch Verlegenheit an, dann mussten sie grinsen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, ob die Musik wechselte, weil es Zeit dafür war, oder irgendeiner der Gäste mal wieder etwas Schnelleres tanzen wollte, oder ob sie einer ihrer Freunde vor weiteren Indiskretionen bewahren wollte. Zögerlich lösten sie sich voneinander, nur Jacks Hand hielt Daniel noch fest. Ohne es laut auszusprechen, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Rand der Tanzfläche, denn ihnen stand jetzt nicht der Sinn nach sportlichem Herumgehopse. 

Einen Moment wusste keiner der beiden etwas zu sagen, Jack schaute auf ihre immer noch verbundenen Hände und verkündete dennoch: „Ich glaube, dann will ich mich mal auf den Weg machen.“ 

Oh nein! Daniel suchte verzweifelt nach einem Grund, Jacks Weggang noch etwas herauszuzögern. Er log rücksichtslos: „Uhmm, meinst du, du könntest mich nach Hause fahren? Ich denke, ich habe schon zu viel getrunken.“ 

„Ein Bier.“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. Dann zeigte er, dass er auch einen ganze Menge von Psychologie verstand, denn er meinte: „Ich kann dich schon nach Hause fahren, aber dann musst du morgen deinen Wagen hier wieder abholen. Einmal quer durch die ganze Stadt. Aber…“ 

„Kein Problem!“, unterbrach ihn Daniel eine Spur zu eifrig. 

„Stopp, hör dir erst einmal den Rest an. Ich will dich gerne nach Hause fahren, aber ich werde weder einen letzten Kaffee mit dir nehmen, noch mir deine Briefmarkensammlung anschauen, okay?“ 

„Was ist das? Irgendeine komische „Kein Sex am ersten Abend“ – Regel, von der ich wissen sollte?“ In dem Moment, als er sich das sagen hörte, war Daniel klar, dass er den anderen Mann nicht sehen lassen sollte, wie verzweifelt, wie leicht er zu haben war. Aber während des Tanzes hatte er sich so besonders, so lebendig gefühlt, dass er den Ratschlag, den er jedem anderen in dieser Situation gegeben hätte, einfach in den Wind schlug. 

Jack hörte die Enttäuschung und stellte klar: „Nein, das ist eine „Kein Sex, wenn ich am anderen Morgen um 5Uhr15 aufstehen muss“ – Regel. Meine Schicht beginnt morgen früh um sechs und es ist jetzt schon weit nach Mitternacht. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir das erste Mal unter Zeitdruck stehen und die Uhr im Nacken ticken hören.“

„Würde mir auch nichts ausmachen…“, murmelte Daniel. 

Aber Jack gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und fragte: „Was ist mit Freitag Abend? Pizza, Bier und ein Hockey-Spiel im Fernsehen und wir sehen, was sich sonst noch so entwickelt?“ 

„Können wir das Hockey-Spiel auch ausfallen lassen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel lachend. 

„Nun…“ Jack tat so, als müsse er das einen Moment überdenken, dann meinte er mit einem fetten Grinsen: „Da könnte ich mich drauf einlassen.“ 

„Okay.“ 

„Also kannst du fahren?“ Jacks Finger strich über Daniels Kinn. 

„Ich hatte nur ein Bier, wie du ganz genau weißt.“ 

Jack lachte zur Antwort. 

Zusammen verabschiedeten sie sich von den Gastgebern, Daniel stahl sich noch einen Kuss bevor Jack in sein Auto stieg und er fuhr so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr nach Hause. 

 

Drei Monate später:

Jack war mit den ersten Klängen des Radioweckers aufgewacht und drehte sich vorsichtig in den Armen um, die ihn festhielten. Sein Blick glitt über die inzwischen vertrauten Gesichtszüge. Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, das zersauselte Haar, die Stirn, die im Schlaf so herrlich entspannt war und keine Falte aufwies. Als der nächste Song das Lied war, bei dem er beinahe öffentlichen Sex mit Daniel gehabt hatte, musste er grinsen. Sie waren nur haarscharf an einer Peinlichkeit entlang geschlittert. Hätte Janet damals nicht so resolut die Musik gewechselt… Aber trotzdem, Daniel zum Tanzen aufzufordern, war die beste Entscheidung gewesen, die er je getroffen hatte. Denn jetzt lag dieser Mensch friedlich schlafend neben ihm, oder besser gesagt halb auf ihm und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. 

Jacks Finger glitten ganz, ganz sanft über Daniels Haare, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Und Daniels Unterbewusstsein schien das Gefühl wohl auch mit Wohlbehagen zu verbinden, denn er schmiegte sich noch etwas enger in Jacks Arme. 

Sie hatten beide Kompromisse machen müssen. Jack hatte eingesehen, dass es nicht jedes Mal, wenn Daniel etwas sagte, das mit „Beziehung“ zu tun hatte, analytisch gemeint war. Und Daniel hatte lernen müssen, nicht alles zu sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. So hatten sie sich eines Abends darauf geeinigt, dass, wenn es Jack zu viel wurde, er Daniel einfach ausführlich über die verschiedenen Feuerlöscher-Typen oder Löschschaum-Arten erzählen würde. 

Jack musste grinsen, denn inzwischen hätte Daniel bestimmt schon mit Leichtigkeit jede theoretische Prüfung der Feuerwehr bestanden. Aber auch er hatte Einiges über sich gelernt und dass man nicht jede Situation durch Totschweigen lösen konnte. 

Jack hauchte Daniel einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ja, es sah wirklich so aus, als würden der Feuerwehrmann und der Psychologe gar nicht so schlecht zusammen passen. Auch wenn dieses Weichei von Psychologe jetzt noch zwei Stündchen schlafen konnte, während er, der tapfere, hart arbeitende Feuerwehrmann jetzt leider aufstehen musste. Jack gähnte, schälte sich vorsichtig aus den warmen Armen seines Freundes und stand auf. Er würde schon mal Kaffee kochen und vielleicht müsste er dann doch nicht allein frühstücken.…

\-----------ENDE---------

© Antares, Juni 2007 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Garden Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726085) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
